Answers
by tabs3456x
Summary: Cammie is a spy in training, she has been a wanted person to the Circle of Cavan throughout the years, but she needs answers- like what had actually happened to her dad? Or why she is still being hunted down? When Cammie gets answers, she gets more than she was exspecting and once again she knows to much ... I'm really bad at summaries by the way.


**HI GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICITON PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO IMPROVE ON ANYTHING! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEW! ENJOY (HOPEFULLY! ) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**CPOV**

We'd been doing the chasing…

I liked the sound of that; after all I've been through, torture, kidnaping, losing my memory, fighting and being tracked down by the circle. I felt relieved that we were the ones that were after them; however the thought of them not needing me alive anymore was worrying me. After nearly killing myself by being hypnotised by Dr Steve (a double agent working for the circle) I have gotten more careful, meanwhile stronger. I'm back to my normal self now, even though I haven't got my memory back I feel like the old me. However something inside of me won't always be the same.

"Cam get out of bed now, otherwise I'll get the bucket" Bex sang in a sweet but deadly tone.

"No, 5 more minutes" I mumbled pulling the duvet over my head.

"Macey you grab the bucket I'll get the water running _extra_ cold" Bex replied, shivers ran up my spine as she said extra cold, I could almost picture her smirking evilly. I knew though Bex wasn't joking.

"I'm up" I exclaimed falling out of bed and banging my head onto the floor.

"No more banging that head Cam, it's becoming a habit, we don't want you to lose your memory even more" Macey joked sitting on her bed cross legged, whilst filing her nails.

"Wait there… I'm not sure I remember you!" I joked peering up from the floor at Macey with a confused look on my face.

"That can't be possible, well it could, but the percentage of it being possible is very slim about 10 %," Liz said hyperventilating, looking very worried "wait there let me get the … oopsie daisy" Liz finished off tripping over a wire from her favourite laptop.

"It's ok Liz, I was joking, Mace was teasing me" I said helping her up

I looked behind me at the clock that read 5:30 am

"Are you serious 5:30 am? Breakfast starts at 8" I shrieked at Macey who didn't even look up as she said.

"The Headmistress wanted to see us at 6 she said it was important"

"And you tell me this now" I said as I closed the door to the bathroom not even bothering to wait for an answer. I quickly showered using strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner; as I stepped out I towel dried my hair and then walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I came out I was pushed into a chair by Bex, who started drying my hair, once she was done Liz took Bex's place and started to do a messy bun in my hair, with my bangs out and curled, which was unusual for Liz, seeing as she normally did either braids or painful twisty things in my hair. Then it was time for make-up, Macey applied light face make-up and then a light pink eye shadow with eyeliner on the upper line. Smiling, whilst checking my appearance Macey handed me my uniform and pushed me in the bathroom, 30 seconds later I was out.

Bex had the same make-up as me but with brown eye shadow, Liz had the same as well but with a lighter pink, and Macey had the same face make-up and eye shadow as Bex but had eyeliner on both upper and lower water line's making her eyes pop and stand out.

We walked out together and towards my mum's office, when we approached it I lightly knocked on the door and turned the door knob when I heard a familiar voice say "come in".

We all sat down on the chairs facing her desk, while my mum spoke

"Hello girls, thank you for coming, now as you know tomorrow we will be hosting another exchange with Blackthorn, we figured you already knew".

"We?" Macey asked

"Yes we meaning Mrs Morgan and I" Mr Solomon said appearing out of nowhere from the shadows.

"Oh… Yeh about that we knew a couple of weeks ago, we asked Liz to hack into the Gallagher Academy files" Macey replied

"Girls that information was under a secretive file, in fact my file is one of the most protected files in the CIA, how did you get into it?"

By now Liz was blushing as red as a tomato, as all eyes were on her, she finally perked up, under the stares, "Cammie told me how to hack into your file, along with Abby's, Mr Solomon _and all the other teachers and some other people's_" she mumbled quietly the last part, but were spies we here everything. I swear though I saw Mr Solomon blink when he heard I could hack into his file.

"Hmmm, Cammie do I want to know where you learnt how to do that" my mum asked looking at me.

"I taught myself" I answered, smirking (stealing Zach's smirk!)

"Moving on anyways" my mum spoke again, "as you know Blackthorne is doing an exchange with Gallagher this year, it was planned for the other way round but as you see things have got in the way and Blackthorne is not the safest place for you to be in, in the situation were at now.

My mum nodded to Mr Solomon as for him to carry on from where she left off,

"The boys from Blackthorne however are going to be staying here for the whole semester, but they will instead be taking your exams with you this time. Each one of them, will be disguised, your job is to figure out who the person you're given to is. Individually for you girls, if you discover who your person is that score will be added and taking into consideration about your final grade, meanwhile if you don't find out whom your person is you lose".

Why did they call us into my mum's office then, why didn't she just announce it a breakfast?

Reading my thoughts my mum spoke up "Were telling you this because seeing as you know about the exchange we figured that there is no harm in telling you since you're the only ones that know."

"Ohhhh right" we spoke simultaneously

"You may leave now" my mum spoke, as she motioned Mr Solomon over to her desk. We left walking out the door, excitedly we couldn't wait to see our boys again, especially Zach for me. I missed his smirk and his playful teasing; I just hope he hasn't moved on from me, seeing as were not girlfriend or boyfriend.

We walked down the stairs and towards the cafeteria hoping to get the early waffles and bacon, we were chatting happily on our usual table when we saw Mr Solomon rushing in and piling bacon and toast onto his plate and rushing out. I called out to him as he walked towards the door,

"Yes Miss Morgan"

"Why are you in such a rush "I asked probably looking confused?

"Ahhh well I have to secure my file to make sure no one can get into I" he said smirking.

"We'll find a way" Bex said an evil smile plastered on her face,

"We always do, well at least Liz and Cam do"

We faintly heard Mr Solomon sigh to himself, shaking his head whilst murmuring to himself "Gallagher Girls, they're always right"…

**Sorry guys that i didn't really leave it at a cliff-hanger, sorry if there are grammar mistakes; i just really wanted to upload this chapter!**

**So how do you think it was : good or bad? Please review and comment on what you think- if I should continue or not! **

**Amelia :)**

**xxoxooxooxoxoxoox **


End file.
